


The Shower

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Murder, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	The Shower

When the hot spray of the shower hits my face, the world stands still.

It soaks my hair and streams down my skin.

The warmth lulls my eyelids shut and the texture thickens.

The taste of rust touches my lips, the tile turns crimson,

Red stains my hair, nails, and flesh.

It mixes with the blackness of my mind,

Disappearing down the drain.

When the hot spray of the shower hits my face, the world stands still.

The world is fortunate that I love showers.


End file.
